


Anya the Tease

by XxFiredUpxX



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFiredUpxX/pseuds/XxFiredUpxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Dimitri get changed aboard the Tasha. (Anastasia 1997)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya the Tease

**Author's Note:**

> First work! Be kind! I've been wanting to write about this relationship for a little while now, and I've always wondered how Anya got changed in front of the boys.

Dimitri looked at Anya as they sat in their cabin aboard the Tasha. The young girl stood in the corner, her body facing where the two walls met. 

"Bathrooms were full, you don't mind me changing in here, right?" Anya glanced momentarily towards Vlad and then exchanged a vacant stare with Dimitri. 

"Course not, child." Vlad says kindly as the bulging man sits beside the bunk bed. 

Dimitri opens his mouth to object when Anya's crystal blue eyes connect with his once more. His thoughts race towards her creamy skin brushing against his callused hands, how her own delicate hands would feel against his roughened skin. Dimitri felt a tightness in his chest. Did he really mind her changing that much? 

"That's fine, whatever." Dimitri shifted his weight slightly and stood. "As long as you don't mind me changing as well." 

Vlad looked between the two, Pooka settling near his legs. The small dog stared up at Vlad with a look of adoration. 

"Do what you like, I don't care." Anya replied, feigning indifference. She turned back to the corner, as Dimitri stepped into the opposite corner, and stripped his shirt. Anya looked over her shoulder nervously. 

"No peaking." Dimitri said with a devilish smile as he pulled off his pants. 

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Anya grumbled, "Two can play at this game." 

Anya lifted her new dress over her head, leaving herself in an off white bralette and black panties and stockings. Dimitri's posture stiffened as he glanced over his shoulder. Where had she been hiding those curves?

Anya pranced about the cabin, carefully folding her new dress and laying out her nightdress. She fiddled a little with the hem. Vlad chuckled as Pooka tried to lick his face, he seemed extremely disinterested in Anya. Dimitri, however, was desperately trying to hide his interest as Anya bent over the bottom bunk, her perfectly rounded ass on display. 

"Will you hurry up?" Dimitri growled, already in his long pjamas. He climbed into his bed on the ground, desperately trying not to ogle Anya's half naked body. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Anya muttered, she got down on her knees, looking for her other boot. Dimitri let out a groan, her ass almost inches from his face. 

"Have you seen my boot, Vlad?" Anya asked the large man playing with the small dog. He shook his head as he laughed. 

Dimitri rolled over. 

"Goodnight, Anya." He said as he tried to close his eyes, desperately fighting the urge to grab the girl's tight creamy skin. He didn't want her next to him, so close that they could feel each other breathing, so that he could know every part of her body and to let her explore every inch of his. 

Dimitri opened his eyes, as the girl landed on top of him. 

"Oof!" He groaned as her hand went to a very awkward place. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dimitri. The boat..." Anya blushed deeply, taking her hand away from the bulge in the sheets, when he grabbed her wrist. 

"Stop messing around." Dimitri glared at her, embarrassed as well, "Nobody likes a tease." 

Anya's fury bubbled up inside of her as she pulled her arm away from his grip. She lifted her torso away from him. 

"You're one to talk." She muttered to him, "Do you avoid kissing all the girls you dance with or am I just funnier to disappoint?" 

Dimitri stared bitterly at the fiery red head, she glared right back. He felt a weakness inside of him as he looked at her blue eyes, her bottled fury was a result of years of pain. A part of him wanted to take that pain away, make her feel better and help himself heal. But the hardened Dimitri knew the girl would never look to him past a means of transportation. 

"Goodnight Anya." Dimitri said with finality, kicking the girl off the edge of his cot. She toppled backwards, cursing.

"Goodnight Dimitri." Anya said with forced sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Yeah... I would like to write more... Preferably a little smuttier but I think this is a good innocent stepping stone.!


End file.
